


formerly yours, owen carvour

by calculuswastough



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Evil Owen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculuswastough/pseuds/calculuswastough
Summary: after the fated 'banana incident,' but before curt and owen's final showdown, owen carvour writes a letter to his former love.he's not happy.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	formerly yours, owen carvour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barclay my son](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=barclay+my+son).



> this is for my son, barclay. i love you, barclay, mwah.
> 
> i'm sorry.

Hello Curt.

I'm alive. Shocker, I know. You know, rule of thumb says that when you send your partner falling to his death, maybe you should check if he’s actually dead. Just a suggestion. though, I shouldn’t be surprised that the thought didn’t cross your mind. You’ve never been particularly smart, have you? 

Now, I know what you’re thinking. if I’m still alive, why haven’t I come running back to you? And what you fail to realize is that when you leave someone for dead, they sort of want nothing to do with you. You have no idea. The tortures I’ve endured because of you. Torture, pain. blood. So much blood. And it’s all your fault. 

You probably do blame yourself.

Good. 

There was a point in my life where I truly believed that I would always love you. I didn’t know how wrong I was. Because guess what? I despise you, Curt Mega. I despise what you’ve done to me. What you’ve made me become.

I've fallen in with a new group. I’d invite you to join us, but I’m not really in the mood for you to fuck up something else in my life. 

I'm going to change the world. I'm going to make you irrelevant.

Goodbye, Curt. If I ever meet you again, I do hope it’s to put a bullet through your brain. Or your heart. Feels like you’ve done that to me.

Formerly yours,

Owen Carvour.

P.S. Lay off the potassium.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i have a lot of thoughts about owen carvour, so maybe this is the first of many things i'll be writing about him.
> 
> follow me?  
> twitter/instagram: @ifibelieved  
> my owen twitter: @actinginsanity


End file.
